


Ike's Surprise

by The WinneplaneO Girls (beckers), thelunaticfringe



Category: Hanson
Genre: Crack, Gen, Ridiculous, So dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckers/pseuds/The%20WinneplaneO%20Girls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelunaticfringe/pseuds/thelunaticfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike wakes up from where he’s fallen asleep on the couch and looks around irritably.  Tay and Zac quickly compose themselves, but stray giggles burst forth, making Ike wonder what the hell is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ike's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> From 2003. I don't even know...

            Giggling. 

            Incessant giggling. 

            Ike wakes up from where he’s fallen asleep on the couch and looks around irritably.  Tay and Zac quickly compose themselves, but stray giggles burst forth, making Ike wonder what the hell is going on. 

            Giving Tay and Zac what he hopes is a withering look, Ike stands up and walks into the kitchen for a soda.  Behind him, Tay and Zac burst into laughter, and, once again, Ike wonders what is so funny. 

            Ike hears someone walk up behind him while he’s rooting through the refrigerator.  Grabbing a soda, Ike straightens up and turns around.  His sister Jessica is standing there, and she stares at him in astonishment, then chokes back laughter. 

            "What?" Ike says.  "What’s the matter?" 

            "Nothing," Jessica chokes out.  "Nothing at all." 

            Ike shakes his head and walks outside.  He takes a sip from his soda, wondering what is wrong with his family.  Every time one of them walks past him, they stop, stare, then giggle and walk away. 

            "Is my fly down?" Ike wonders to himself.  "What is with everybody today?" 

            "Ike!" his dad calls.  "It’s time for the interview with Tiger Beat!" 

            Ike sighs and gets up, running his hands through his hair.  He walks into the kitchen, where a reporter is waiting.  The reporter takes one look at Ike, and her eyes widen in surprise.  

            "Now she’s acting crazy, too," Ike says to himself as he sits down at the kitchen table with Tay and Zac and starts answering questions.  "I can’t figure out what is going on?" 

            At last, the interview is over, and when the reporter leaves, Zac and Tay fall onto the floor, rolling around, helpless with laughter.  "What," Ike demands, "is going on?" 

            "Son," his mother says gently, "go look in the mirror." 

            Ike, puzzled, walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror.  He stares for a minute, not believing what he’s seeing.  At last, he screams, "Zac!  Tay!  I’m going to kill you!" 

            Ike’s eyebrows have been shaved off.


End file.
